Papa No Chiisana Hikari
by MillefioreCloudGuardian03
Summary: She was always her Papa's light,saving him from the darkness within his heart. Now it was her turn, to have someone else be her guiding light this time. OC, no pairings. Not even OC pairings. Father-Daughter fic.


**Declaimer: **As you can guess this is a FANfic; so of course I own nothing except for the storyline, the idea, and my own characters.

**"Yu-Gi-Oh" and all related characters © Kazuki Takahashi**

"**True Colors" © Cyndi Lauper/MYMP**

"**Memory Heart Message" © Saori Hayami [Subs/Translations by: 2sekproductions, YouTube]**

* * *

_**Papa No Chiisana Hikari**_

It was a cold, stormy night in Neo Domino City. The lightning crashed and the thunder rumbled.  
Clearly aware of all the chaos outside, a little girl with tangerine hair cowered under the sheets of her bed.

"_Daddy…" _the little girl cried out in a whisper, _"Daddy…!"_

The stormed raged on, rain fell while the sounds of thunder and lightning simply refused to cease.

Suddenly, another rumble of thunder was heard.

"DADDY!" the little girl screamed, still cowering under her soft purple sheets.

The sounds of footsteps growing closer and closer scared her even more._  
_Still, she refuses to budge from her hiding place.

"Kristelle…?" an all-too familiar voice called out to her, "Sweetheart, what's wrong?"

Recognizing the voice, the little girl quickly tossed the troublesome sheets away before running towards the open arms of her savior. Tears began to fall as she cried into her father's warm embrace. Fear taking its toll on the poor 5-year-old.

The man held her as she cried, slowly getting up (still with the child in his arms); he walked towards the rocking chair and sat down. Rocking the little girl until he heard nothing more than soft whimpers, that slowly disappeared soon after.

"_You with the sad eyes…  
Don't be discouraged oh; I realize__  
it's hard to take courage…" _Johan sang as he continued to rock the little girl in arms, smiling as he felt her frightened grip on his dress shirt loosen.

"_In a world full of people__…__  
You can lose sight of it all.  
The darkness inside you…  
Makes you feel so small…" _

The little girl looked up, meeting her father's comforting gaze. His teal eyes promising her something words were no longer required for.

She giggled as he rubbed his nose against hers; the playful side he was well-known for always did the trick during situations like this one.

"_But I see your true colors…  
Shining through…  
I see your true colors and that's__ why…" _the young dad paused before looking her straight in the eyes, smiling as he kissed her forehead. "…_I love you."_

"_So don't be afraid to let them show…  
Your true colors…  
True colors are beautiful, like a__  
Rainbow…" _

Johan continued to hold her as she slept, carefully getting up before making his way towards his own room.

It didn't matter what tomorrow may bring, all that mattered now is that he will continue to protect his little light, even if it would cost him his own life to do so.

**o0o**

Yusei and the rest of the Signers had searched (almost) everywhere, but still no sign of her.

Aki was starting to worry, Jack was getting annoyed and Crow wasn't helping with his "comments" about the blonde's attitude towards the situation, while the twins continued to search amidst the chaos erupting in the group.

After a while; they decided to split up, seeing how it would be faster and they would cover more ground that way.

Jack, unfortunately for him, was stuck with Crow and Mikage.  
Aki decided to join the twins on their search, while Yusei was left to look for his friend alone.

"_Am I supposed to walk through life all by myself?  
But that would be too lonely, right?  
I can't even say sorry.  
If only my voice could reach you…"_

A soft melody definitely caught the young raven-haired duelist's attention.  
Heading towards the direction of the voice, he found himself near the seaside.

"_The sound of sorrow  
was resonating in my empty heart  
I was afraid,  
so I started to search for the place where I belong, like a lost child…" _

There she was hugging her legs close to her chest, letting her tears fall as she continued to sing.

"_If I'm next to you, I feel the sun shining on me  
And I could have a warm nap anytime  
Only one moment of peace would suffice for me  
And as you give it to me, I always wanted to tell you  
how thankful I am…"_

Yusei was very reluctant at first, but carefully approached her nonetheless.  
He knew she was hurting deep down inside, after what had happened he really didn't expect any less from the girl.

"_I stopped and turned my head…  
But my footprints were already erased by the wind  
when will the day come when I will finally find the meaning behind my fate?  
And then, suddenly, the world I knew began to disappear.  
In order not to lose my thoughts and feelings  
I reached out, little by little, to grab the handle…"_

She was always smiling, doing her best to not only reassure them but to keep them together as well.

Her smile never faded away, even when she was in sorrow.

It pained him and the rest of the Signers to have such a young child act so strong just to keep their hearts from faltering. She brought them strength, amidst the suffering her own heart was enduring.

Gathering his courage, he walked up to her.  
Yusei carefully placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, not at all expecting his friend to suddenly hug him.

His gaze softened as he held her, allowing her to finally break down and cry.  
There was no was no point in fighting it anymore, even Kris knew that.

After wiping away the last of her tears; Yusei helped her up, carefully guiding his friend towards his D-Wheel. Planning to take her home to rest, something she should have been doing from the very start, seeing how her injuries have not completely healed yet.

It was a long drive, but Kris didn't mind. She was riding with Yusei after all.  
All her life, she's always hated the deck her father had formed for her, saying that it did not fit her at all… That was until Yusei opened not only her eyes, but her heart as well.

It was because of him that she realized something that should have been realized by her long ago… Her deck was a representation of who she was in his father's eyes.

"_We meet in the cold night,  
and I finally understand a certain thing  
If I entrust even a faint spark of my wish to you,  
there's a meaning behind that…"_

As she lays her head on his chest, the soft beating of his heart comforted her.  
Yusei was always like a brother to her, ever since they first met.  
Aside from her father; Yusei was one of the most important people in her life.

She believed in him, in all of them.  
Never wavering, her faith in the Signers will always be there to support them.

Lifting her arm ever so slightly, Kris placed her pale hand on his cheek.

_"Please don't hurt yourself anymore…  
Because from now on, I'll be the one watching over you…"_

Smiling, she pulled her hand away again before laying her head on his chest once more.

"_If I'm next to you, I feel the sun shining on me  
And I could have a warm nap anytime  
Only one moment of peace would suffice for me  
And as you give it to me, I always wanted to tell you  
how thankful I am…"_

She was not a Signer, but the Crimson Dragon entrusted her with keeping them together. Staying strong when they couldn't, smile when they couldn't, be their comfort in times when the pain was too great.

She was not a Signer, yes…

…But that was because she was something more.

* * *

**[A/N:] **Finally, after months of no inspiration… I was able to finish this!

This was a major step; I mean, this is my _**first**_ ever Yu-Gi-Oh oneshot! And I actually like how it turned out!

So to explain, the first part takes place BEFORE the events in **5Ds** take place but AFTER the Zero Reverse incident. Think, maybe 3-4 years after Yusei was sent to Satellite. Johan mentioned here, is the same one from **GX**. Kristelle/Kris is his adopted daughter, who he found after the catastrophe that had befallen Neo Domino City.

The second part takes place during the Dark Signer Arc, the explanation has some spoilers for a story I'm working on. So if ya' want to know the reason for Kris' sorrow or why she hates her deck, or what her deck is… Then please, don't be afraid to PM me.

I really do hope I kept the characters' personalities intact; it's my first time writing with the YGO characters. And it doesn't help that I'm not that far into GX yet, so I may not have portrayed Johan/Jesse with accuracy.


End file.
